My Secretary is a Vampire
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: Seto Kaiba, a coldhearted, stubborn, handsome CEO cared nothing except two, Mokuba and his business. Now, when Mokuba said he would find a 'secretary' for him, he never expected to fall in love for her neither to know she was a vampire
1. When I saw You

**This is my first fanfic about Yu Gi Oh, so please be nice **

**My Secretary is a Vampire**

Chapter 1 **When I Saw You**

My name is Seto Kaiba. Everyone said that I'm so cold-hearted, arrogant, bossy, boring, unsociable, many more, you named it and everyone always thought my bad side. They were not right yet not wrong too cause I'm not that _cold_, sometimes I can be warm around my younger brother, _Mokuba_. Only him that could make me had some kind of _reaction_. However, I couldn't blame them if they thought me as someone that so cold because I never opened my heart to everyone, show my emotion, because you know, emotions are for the weak and I'm not weak.

Since I was the older one and our parents had died when I just 10 years and Mokuba just 3 years, I tried my best to fill our daily-needs and now I've own my company after taking over from the Kaiba's family. That's why I didn't have much time talking with him or open my heart to somebody. But sometimes I gave my break time to accompany him, maybe to have dinner or lunch together, or going out together.

One day, he thought that I need someone to help me, a secretary since he thought that I was too busy. I've told him that I don't need one, but he kept insisting. I couldn't do anything except giving him what he wanted. So, for these recent days, he kept testing the people. But so far, he didn't get anyone that capable to be my secretary.

Well, actually I know the reason why he thought I need a secretary. It's not the secretary that he wanted, but the person, someone that could open my heart or maybe _steal_ my heart. That's why almost of the people that he was testing with was girl.

Speaking of girl, reminded me about a girl that I met two nights ago after having our dinner from the restaurant and was heading to the limousine. It's not that she was beautiful, erhm. Well, I must admit that she was beautiful, but that's not the point. She was, okay beautiful, but what more attracted from her was that her long azure's hair that I never saw and her blue eyes that was so pretty yet lonely. 'She was like me.' was what I thought about that girl.

Something's strange about her. Well, you know, a girl, that I thought maybe just 18 or 19 years old, was walking alone on the street in the middle of night. _'Why did she walk alone?'_ I stared at her for long time that made her noticed that I was staring at her. She looked back to me, confused, but then a big smile appeared on her face. I didn't know what to do. I ignored her smile and told Mokuba, "Mokuba, let's get inside now."

"Well, I'm waiting for you, onii-san." was his answer and a big smirk appeared on his face. The chauffeur, Sam, opened the door for us and we got inside the car then Sam drove the car slowly.

* * *

I was heading to my house using the road that I used to walk. I looked around and saw that nothing had changed, all the same, except one thing. I noticed that there was a black limousine parking in front of the restaurant. _'Whoever owns this car must be rich.'_ That was what I thought. I stared at the car for a moment, but I stopped, when I saw the owner was coming out from the restaurant.

It was surprising. The owner was just a young man had auburn hair and aged about the same as mine. He was walking out from the restaurant with a boy with long black hair. I thought it must be his brother or someone. Well, I didn't have to care about that so, I continued my walk, heading to my house.

Soon, I noticed that he was staring at me. I turned my head to him. I confused why he stared at me, an ordinary girl, a girl with _nothing._ However, I gave him my big smile, which I then regret. I shouldn't have to give him my big smile, my best smile. Why should he suddenly turned around and acted so different from before?

"Gee, that's why I hate rich people." I muttered slowly as the car was slowly driven on. "Tsck." Then I continued my walk.

* * *

I'm Mokuba Kaiba and I'm Seto Kaiba's brother. Well, he was my only elder brother. Ever since our parents died and then we were adopted by the Kaiba family, my brother kept pushing himself to do more and more. I felt pity of him, but I couldn't do anything, in fact, I wasn't allowed to help him. So, I guessed, if I find a good secretary for him, it could make his work easier.

So far, I found no one that could fit this job and my brother smirked to me as he knew that I've found no one. He said to me, "What I've told you, huh? You won't find any match for me."

If you want to know why I decided to find a girl for the secretary and not a guy, well it was one of my plans to find someone for Kaiba and I do hope that this girl could melt his cold heart. Well, I guess I couldn't find any.

Until two days ago, when we were finishing our dinner from the restaurant, I saw him staring at someone, a girl for addition. That surprised me, well, you know, my brother was really cold hearted and never opened his heart for someone and never ever cared for someone except me. But this, he stared at someone and it was not an ordinary someone, but a girl, a beautiful girl, I could say and I didn't believe that Kaiba had a good taste in looking a beautiful woman.

I realized that actually he was blushing hardly inside when the girl looked at him back and gave him a big smile. I could hear that he was coughing and then turned to me. He said, "Mokuba, let's go inside now." to me which I replied by smirking to him and said, "Well, I'm waiting for you, onii-san." Then Sam, our chauffeur opened the door for us and we got into the car and drove on.

Inside the car, when we're riding to our house, I could see that he was actually thinking of something. I didn't know what for exact, but I guessed he was thinking about that girl just now.

"Thinking about that girl, aren't you?" Then he turned to me and glared. It took a minute for him to answer my question. But, he didn't answer my question directly, instead he asked me again, "What made you think like that, Mokuba?"

"Well, just my guess and I guess I was right." I smirked to him and turned my head to the road. I smiled and already had something in my mind.

* * *

"Thinking about that girl, aren't you?" I heard Mokuba asked me that question. I turned to him and glared. How could he guess something like that? Me? Thinking of a girl that I even haven't seen before? Then I asked him, "What made you think like that, Mokuba?"

"Well, just my guess and I guess I was right." He said with a smirk to me and turned his head to the road. He didn't keep his smiling away and I guess he had something on his mind. Whatever it was, I think it was about matching me with the girl, but what will he do? I leaned my head to the window and saw the road. The road at night was really beautiful and it was really different when you looked at it in daylight.

"Thinking about that girl, aren't you?" That question was always repeated on my mind over and over again. _"Am I really thinking about that girl? But why?"_ I shook my head quickly and put my right hand under my chin. I kept staring at the road, but actually my mind was in something else, but I didn't know what. I was thinking of something, one little thing that I couldn't believe that I was thinking, _"Am I going to meet her again?"_

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**So,** **how's it? Hope you all like it XP Sorry for some grammatical mistakes T.T**


	2. The Second Meeting

**Paring : **Kisara and S.Kaiba

**Rated : **T

**Summary : **Mokuba was trying to find a secretary for his brother, Seto, but that's not the real point, he was trying to find a girl for him, but so far he hadn't found yet the secretary. Then, one night, a meeting with this azure girl changed the whole thing and soon could make Seto's life upside down.

**My Secretary is a Vampire**

* * *

Chapter 2 ** The Second Meeting**

* * *

"Ah." I stretched my arm. _'9 o'clock. It's too early for me to go to sleep, but there are no more documents left. I think I should recheck one more time before I go to sleep.'_ I rechecked all the documents once again to see if I made mistakes or if there's anything wrong with the documents.

About an hour an half later, I've had finished rechecked all the documents. I stretched my arm once more and took a big breath. Suddenly, the memory when the first time I saw that girl flashed out in my mind. 3 days had passed since the first time I met that girl. I didn't know why and how that girl could somehow captured my mind. And since that, it's hard for me to really concentrate on my job.

"Get it out from your mind, Seto. It's really doesn't like you!" I said to myself as I slightly stroke my forehead. But it's true, no matter how hard I tried to get her out of my mind, she kept showing up. I, Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation, became this success in such young ages and very rich, but I didn't know why I couldn't resolve this emotion. Wait?! Did I say emotion just now? Nah, it couldn't be, I, had emotion?

I glanced to the picture of Mokuba in my pendant, _'Mokuba.' _After this long, I realized how much time I've spent with my job instead with Mokuba. However, I never think there's something wrong with that, I didn't feel guilt too.

'_10.45._ I should go to sleep now, so at 4 tomorrow, I can wake up and arrange my schedule.' I tidied my desk, my office room and stood up after finished tidied them up. Just when I was about to stand up somebody was knocking the door.

"Who's it?" I asked as I sat back again.

"It's me, Mokuba." Mokuba? What was he doing at this late?

"Come in." I said. Then the door opened and Mokuba walked slowly front of my desk and facing me.

"You need something? Or there's something that really urgent?"

"Yeah, you can say like that. I have good news for me and that means either good or bad for you." I looked to him, who had a big grin showed on his face.

"Go on."

"Well, I think you still remember about my promise to find you a secretary right?"

"Yeah." I answered reluctantly and stared at him.

"I've found someone that capable of that. I think you'll like her too."

"Depend." I answered calmly, although inside I was wondering who that girl was that Mokuba thought she was capable of being my secretary. He put a big grin then said again, "I'll bring her in, if you don't mind."

"Sure." I said once more as I crossed my hand to each other.

He went out for a moment then get in with a girl. I didn't want to know who she was, but I didn't have any choice, did I? But, when I saw her, I was surprised. She was that girl that I've seen before, long azure hair, pair of beautiful emerald eyes, pale skin and I thought a weak and tiny body. How could?

"Her name is Kisara Clandestine, nii-san." Mokuba said as he grinned to me. I shocked although I didn't truly show it.

* * *

I know my brother would be surprised when I took that girl and introduced him. I could see from his expression that he was wondering why I could find her.

First, I also didn't think I could find her, but think God had His plan that I could meet this girl at the alley where I usually used to walk to home. I found her was walking out from the alley. I ran after her and caught her then asked if she wanted to be a secretary and was being able to be a secretary. She smiled to me and answered happily that she wanted that job so much. I smiled and murmured, "It's not that hard that I thought it will be."

"Excuse me?" asked her.

"Nah, nothing, so could you follow me right on."

"Sure, but isn't it too late?"

"It's okay, you know my brother always said _'Time is money'_ so, if I've found something _useful_, I should have quickly told him. The faster the better."

She just nodded and didn't ask more although I knew she was confused with this and somehow suspicious with me, but then I grabbed her hand and quickly ran back to my house. But before, I met her with Seto, I should make over her first. I told the maid to give her the cloth that match her and did something with her hair and said that they didn't have to do that over, just a simple one.

Should have thanked them that much because now, Kisara, her name, became really pretty and I thought it could help my plan and that indeed helped my plan perfectly.

* * *

I was really happy when I was just doing my _usual_ activity at night, I heard from this little boy that he needed a secretary. I was really happy to get the job cause I always wanted that so badly. However, I never ever got that, because well, you'll know it later. Let's back with this little boy, he told me that his brother needed a secretary and wanted me to follow him to the corporation as fast as I could although this was night. First, I was really suspicious with him, but since I really needed a job, I didn't have any choice.

I followed him into a big mansion. Wow, I couldn't imagine that I could get into a place like this. When we just reached inside, he told the maids to do something with. I was wondering what was actually he was planning. Was he truly want to make me become his brother's secretary or he wanted to make me became his brother's girlfriend?

The maids gave me a simple blue v-neck t-shirt and a blue jeans, a small pendant then the last the cleaned my hair and dried it and made my hair fell perfectly.

"Wow, you're surely become much prettier than before." He said to me with a big grin. Then he grabbed my hand again. This was kind of déjà vu, I thought that I've ever seen this boy before, but where?

He told me to wait outside when we stopped in front of a white door that he said was his brother's office room. Wow, sure whoever owned this mansion must be really rich because he had a pool, office room, many bedrooms and many maids and servants. Moreover, their garden is big enough that I thought if you play soccer there, it still enough.

A few minutes later, he walked out and told me to get in, I followed him from behind. When I saw the owner, I was really surprised. It was the guy that I've met before, the guy that was staring at me at first, but then ignored my smile. The guy, who was just about same ages as mine and had that black limousine that parked in front of the restaurant. I didn't know why I could remember that perfectly and easily. There's something wrong with me ever since I met that guy. His auburn hair, white skin, the pair of blue eyes, the same as mine and that _handsome _face kept capturing my mind. Wait, did I say handsome just now?

"Her name is Kisara Clandestine, nii-san." I turned my head to Mokuba as I heard my name was being mentioned. I could see from his brother's eyes that he was scanning me from top to bottom. I was really nervous to know that am I going to be accepted as his secretary or not.

"Alright, I'll try her. 3 months, and if I find out that she didn't capable, I'll make sure that she can't ever step to this place anymore." He mentioned clearly and directly to me. Although he was glaring at me, somehow, I felt there's softness from his eyes.

* * *

I froze for a moment, didn't know what to say or do. But then, I thought for a moment. I kept thinking about this girl all time, so when she was in front of me, asking to be my secretary and had passed Mokuba's _test_, why didn't I gave her a try and to find out what was going on with me. Take the chance when you can.

I nodded and thought for a moment then I said, "Alright, I'll try her. 3 months, and if I find out that she didn't capable, I'll make sure that she can't ever step to this place anymore."

"Alright, nii-san." Mokuba replied happily and hugged Kisara at that very moment. Kisara still shocked and didn't believe what she had heard just now, I thought. I stood up then said to them, "I'll go to sleep now and make sure that you've arranged the schedule for me before 4 o'clock tomorrow morning." With then I walked out from my room and went to my bedroom. When I was walking to my bedroom, suddenly I smiled. I touched my lips and smiled once more, didn't know why I felt that I like this kind of emotion.

'_Then I think my question has been answered. I am going to meet her again and I've met her.'_

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews, hope you like this chapter as you like my previous chapter. At this chapter, I haven't made Kisara's truly form yet and hasn't been revealed, but soon it will.**

**Please review to me to tell me whether it's good or bad. Thank you, love you all x)**

* * *


	3. New Moon : A Transformation

**My Secretary is a Vampire  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 part 1

**New Moon : "A Transformation"**

_**

* * *

2.40 a.m.**_

I yawned as I stretched my hand and opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and watched the room. It was really big, of course bigger than mine, in fact I didn't have a room to sleep in. I really am lucky to get this big room and could sleep in here.

After that elder Kaiba or Seto, from what I've heard from Mokuba, Mokuba told me to sleep in here since it was too late for me to go home. Then he showed me to this room, a guest room, which was just beside his bedroom and opposite with Seto's. I thanked him for letting me slept at this place for this night, but then he said, "Since you've been Seto's secretary, I think better you sleep at here from now on so you can do your job easier. I'll discuss again about this tomorrow morning with Seto."

"Thank you, but is this really needed?" I asked as I didn't want to disturb someone or became a burden for both of them, especially Seto. Moreover, I haven't told my brother about this job. Maybe I'd tell him later when I got the time.

"Indeed. Oh yeah, about Seto's schedule tomorrow, I've made it for you since it is the first time for you to do this job right?" I nodded.

"I've printed the schedule and I'll give it to you tomorrow morning at half past three. Also, I'll explain all things about your job and about his usual activity."

"Thank you." I said. I really should thank him because not only I got this job or got a big room for me, but also for his help to me. It was really the first time I did this job. He was also so kind to teach me how to use the computer that he put inside my soon-to-be room after he took me to my room. I thanked him once again and he gave a big grin to me.

"Good night. Have a nice dream." I said to him as I slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead. He flashed red and then nodded and said, "You too have a nice dream."

Then he walked to his room and went in as I walked into my room again.

'_2.50. I think it's too early to wake Mokuba up just to get the schedule. I think I should get a shower.'_

I walked into the bathroom. It was really big, I couldn't imagine that I was really could get inside this kind of mansion. It was really big that it had a Jacuzzi and a place for shower itself. I amazed for a while then I walked into the shower box and took a shower for a while.

_**

* * *

2.50 a.m.**_

I yawned and woke up, but I hadn't got up from my bed. I looked around, and saw my watch, _'2.50._ _Looks like, I don't sleep too well, I can't go to sleep anymore. I think I should take a shower then do my job. How about my schedule today? Ah, I remember, I told her to make one. I wonder how she will make it.'_

I got up from my bed then walked through my bathroom. I washed my face with the cold water from the sink, wiped it with the towel. Then I decided to take a bath.

I walked out from my bathroom after I finished taking my bath. I wore my usual cloth and walked out from the door. I decided to go to my office waiting for my schedule, but before that, I wonder where that girl was. Where did Mokuba took her? I asked to myself, _'Could it be?'_ I gazed to the door in front of me. It was a guest room, just beside Mokuba and it hadn't been used for about 5 years. Maybe Mokuba had cleaned it up because he knew he would find that girl. I wanted to knock the door but then I shook my head. _'What are you going to do after you knock the door, Seto? There must be something wrong with you.'_ I turned my direction and walked to my office which was on the right aisle. Suddenly that guest door was opened and I saw that beautiful yet weak girl from yesterday.

* * *

After I took my bath, I opened the wardrobe and saw many clothes in there. I confused to take which one. After a long period to decide which cloth to wear, I decided to take a baby blue t-shirt with v-neck and short jeans. I combed my hair and looked to a photo of two guys, who I thought were Mokuba and Seto when they were young. Looking at that picture, reminded me of my brother and made me whispered his name slowly/

"_Mahad_."

I shook my head and looked at the clock _'3.10 __**a.m**__. I think I should go Mokuba's room and ask for the schedule to look over it.' _Before I really went out from that room, I glanced into the calendar and realized today was the 31st of December.

'_Oh no! Tonight is the new moon. How could I forget about that? I should go home to see Mahad first, before it's too late.'_

I walked faster to my door and opened it. To my surprise when I looked to my left, I saw Seto was standing, staring at me. I blushed and hid my face from him. I walked slowly to Mokuba's room, which mean, I must walked closer to him. Now, I've stood in front of Mokuba's room and knocked the door.

"Can't sleep well?" asked him to me with his usual cold tone. I nodded slowly with some hesitation.

"Have you made my schedule?" asked him once more. Oh Gosh! What should I answer him? If I said Mokuba was the one who made it, maybe he would fire me. Oh no! What should I say?

"Are you deaf? I'm asking you." He said once more, this time louder than before.

"You don't have to mad at her like that, bro. Besides, you haven't explained for her what must she do and since last night was too late, I told her that I'll do the schedule and explain what she must do today." Suddenly Mokuba walked out from his room still wearing his pajamas.

"Whatever." He murmured and turned his back then continued to walk to his office. Mokuba winked to me and I said thank to him.

* * *

She was right there, replied my stare and walked closer to me. I thought that she was going to go to me, but I was wrong, she wanted to go to Mokuba's room. She knocked it without looking at me again, but I knew she knew that I kept staring at her. I decided to say something to break this silence situation. Hey, why suddenly I hate silence? Whatever…

"Can't sleep well?" I asked to her. _'Stupid question.'_ I said to myself. She didn't answer me directly instead she just nodded her head. I went to the other question.

"Have you made my schedule?" She was silenced, didn't say anything, she looked nervous. I bet whoever saw this situation would say that I was a lion and she was the prey, a small lamb. Tired to wait for her answer, I asked her again, this time, louder than before, "Are you deaf? I'm asking you." Then Mokuba went out from his room and acted like a hero. Hearing his explanation made me felt stupid and angry. I turned back and walked to my office leaving them alone.

* * *

'_What a cold brother that I have. Luckily I got out at the right time.'_ Actually I have woke up from 2.40, if you're asking, but I continued to sleep again. About 3.20 or so, I heard someone's knocking my door. I figured out it was Kisara, I walked slowly to my door, yawning. But before I opened it, I heard my brother's voice. I smirked, wanting to know what he was going to say and when I realized that the situation had gone wrong, I opened my door and shouted at my brother. He just left right that when I explained to him. I looked at Kisara and winked to her. She whispered thank you to me. I smiled and asked her to wait me to take a bath and change cloth for a moment.

"I'll take a bath for a moment and change my cloth. I think you shall wait in your room and when I'm ready I'll go to your room."

Kisara nodded and walked back to her room. I stared at her room for a moment before decided to get back to my room.

* * *

**SomeWhere Not Far From Kaiba's house**

**-In a Chamber-  
**

"Where is she? She hasn't gone home yet." I murmured to myself. I walked around and around and I knew it made Ishizu confused.

"Calm down, can't you?" she said, trying to calm me down.

"How? She hasn't gone home yet. It's already 4 o'clock, Ishizu. She must go home before twilight, remember?" I reminded her about this night. Tonight was a new moon and she supposed to get home before twilight.

"I remember, Mahad, but still, you need to calm down. What can you do if you panic like that? Besides, Kisara should've known about tonight, she won't go far." Once again, Ishizu failed to calm me.

"And where's Rashid? I've told him to search for her and yet he still hasn't home yet. Don't tell me, he also gone like Kisara." It was obvious that there's panic tone in my voice. Ishizu just shook her head, seeing me like that.

"Well, we can just hope that she'll come back on time." Ishizu said to me softly.

"Yeah, you're right, but hope to whom? God? Like he had ever heard our wish once. Don't forget, Ishizu, it was him, who makes us like this." I warned her and she just replied with a deep sigh.

"Please come home safe, Kisara." I could hear Ishizu whispered that slowly. I stared at Ishizu and sighed. I took a seat beside her and said, "Sorry, nee-san." She just smiled back to me and nodded.

* * *

After giving my schedule to Kaiba, which he received reluctantly, he explained me about his rules and my job.

"You just have to type what I told you to type and do what I told you. And don't forget! Don't be late in everything! Do everything fast and neat. If I find out you're good, I'll hire you. You don't have to be afraid with your salary for these 3 months. I'll still give that with the same amount we've been talking before. Ah, and you need to stay here, because I can overnight and I need you to do the work. If you stay here, it'll be easy for me to ask you to do your work. Don't worry, if I think you don't have to stay, you can go home."

I nodded hearing his explanation. "Anything else?" asked him.

"Can I go home today?" I asked. I remembered tonight was the new moon and I needed to get home ASAP before too late. Besides I haven't told Ishizu and Mahad about my job.

"Why?" he asked. _'Stupid question.' _I murmured to myself.

"I haven't told my family, besides, tonight, I've family _thing_."

He nodded means he understood, "Alright, you can go home at six, but tomorrow you must get here before 5."

"Can't it be earlier?" _'Six? I won't make that on time if I go out from here at six.'_

"Alright, 5.30, happy?" asked him sarcastically.

"Better." I said with a smile.

_**17.25**_

I stretched my hand after finished typing these documents. Now I'm waiting them to be printed. After all finished, I went to Seto's room and knocked it before I heard his voice.

"Come in." He said.

"These are the documents you asked me to type, I've finished them." I said as I put the documents on his desk. I stood there long enough before he realized it.

"What?" asked him.

"Your promise? I can go home now, can't I?"

"I remember. Alright, you can go home now. Don't forget, tomorrow at 5." He reminded me as he glared at me. I nodded with a smile then walked out from that office.

When I passed the garden, I saw Mokuba. He smiled to me as he waved his hands and walked closer to me.

"Kisara! Where are you going?" asked him.

"Home, Mokuba. I've asked Seto to let me go home today because I have something to do with my family and he told me to get here before 5 tomorrow."

"I see." He said. I could see there's a bit disappointed showing on his face.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I shouted and continued my walk. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and said, "I'll ask my chauffer to take you home."

"No, it's nice of you, but really, I can walk by myself." I couldn't let him knew my house and my _family_. He looked disappointed again, but I really couldn't let him knew. I quickly took a big step to the front gate and walked to my house.

I needed to get home before six, before twilight, I need to hurry. At that time, I didn't know or realize that I've been followed.

The sun slowly couldn't be seen and the night had taken over. I still can hold because the moon hasn't showed up yet. But, slowly, the full moon showed up, the new moon. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned into the aisle and walked in.

'_Argh…it hurts!'_

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I hold my head. I felt dizzy, I couldn't take it, please, I need to hold it, only a few blocks and I could get into my house. Please!

"Please!! NO!! Ah!!!!!!!" I shouted again. Slowly, I've changed. I've fully transformed and I need to get home ASAP. I turned my head when I heard someone called my name slowly.

* * *

'_I won't just obey her for not following her. I need to know where she lived, so, if she ran away, I could know where she was heading to.'_

After Kisara walked out from the gate, I followed her and asked Sam to wait on the front gate. Lucky for me, she didn't realize I've been following her. I wondered why she walked so fast. _'What makes her really want to go home?'_

When she turned left to get into the aisle, I saw her suddenly fell down and screamed out loudly. I wanted to run to her and help her. I thought she felt sick or something, but I didn't do that, when suddenly I saw her transformed into something.

Her azure's hair changed into the golden one and her skin became paler. The moon shone behind her and she looked beauty. I must admit it, at that time, she was the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen. I stood up in front of the aisle and whispered her name slowly.

"Kisara."

_**

* * *

to be continued…

* * *

**_

**Finally, another chapter from me x) How's this one? **

**So, Mokuba had figured out. How will he react later?**

**We'll see soon xP**

**Anyway, I know it's too fast, but **

"**Happy New Year 2009"**

**Review…review… xD**


End file.
